


When Life Gives You Lemons

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn follows a clearly upset Kurt when he runs off after filling out his NYADA application.  Preslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Gives You Lemons

Kurt held the NYADA envelope containing his application in his hand loosely and shoved it into Blaine's hands before fleeing the library as fast as he possibly could. He ran into the bathroom, throwing down his bag on the floor, and letting his tears finally spill over.

" _Damn it_ ," he cursed, scrubbing furiously at his eyes and trying to stop from crying even more.

"Kurt? You in here?" came a voice through the door and Kurt ducked into a stall before the other boy got in there. "Kurt?"

"I'm in here," answered Kurt in a small voice and he immediately cursed the ridiculous amount of vulnerability he was feeling at the moment. He heard Finn shuffle over to his locked stall and sigh.

"What's going on, dude? What's wrong?"

"…My life is terrible, that's what's wrong."

"What're you even talking about? Everything's fine." Finn sighed. "Look, will you just come out here already?"

Kurt stared at the door for a moment, debating it, and finally undid the lock and swung open the door.

Finn looked at him for a moment. Puffy, red eyes, frown on his face, and crouched in on himself like he wanted to die. Finn pulled him into a tight embrace, letting the shorter boy cry into his chest. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"I'm not going to get into NYADA, Finn. I didn't get the part in West Side Story and I didn't win the election and so I had next to nothing to put on my application and now I'm not even going to get out of this stupid town so I can do anything with my life."

"There'll be other schools, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head as much as he could with it pressed tight against Finn. "No, you don't understand. Places like NYADA, they don't let people in because of a perfect academic record, it's more than that. It's the talent you have for performing, your voice, your acting ability. How can I get in if I've never even done any of that, if I haven't been given the opportunity to show anybody what I can really do?"

"Kurt… you'll get in somewhere, I promise. Any place would be lucky to have you, you know that."

"What… what if it never happens for me, Finn? What would I do with my life?"

"If it doesn't happen for you then maybe it wasn't what you were supposed to be doing all along. You'll figure something out, dude. And you'll always have me, if nothing else. I promise."

Kurt nodded hesitantly. He didn't know exactly what would happen with him in the future, nothing was for sure, but maybe Finn was right. Everything always worked themselves out somehow.

Right?

_Fin._


End file.
